A sensual vibrator is an electrically driven, mechanical device designed to generate vibrations for enhancing sexual pleasure. The vibration is often generated by an electric motor with an unbalanced weight on its driveshaft, wherein the rotating weight causes vibrations when the motor is switched on.
Such vibrators are frequently battery operated. A commonly found design for commercially available vibrators is a cylindrical body with rounded distal end.
To further enhance the effects of the vibrator, a user may opt to employ one or more accessories in conjunction with that vibrator. The terms “accessory” and “accessories” refer herein to one or more objects that are affixed to or otherwise added to the body of a vibrator in order to enhance the sensation produced by that vibrator.
Vibrators currently available on the market do not normally include accessories. For those vibrators that do include accessories, the accessories usually are permanently attached to the vibrator, which eliminates the possibility of making adjustments to the size or otherwise altering the accessories. Even when the accessories may be exchanged, adjusted or otherwise altered, that alteration requires a temporary break in the use of the vibrator while the change is effected. This break in continuity may be undesirable for the user and may affect the overall efficacy to the vibrator.